


Bedfellows

by ModLethal



Category: Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, My endgame is stolitz + moxxie/millie, Pillow Talk, Polyamory, i just think they’re neat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27489937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ModLethal/pseuds/ModLethal
Summary: Blitz and Stolas discuss their various... relationships?
Relationships: Blitzo/Stolas (Helluva Boss), Stolitz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	Bedfellows

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! This has been sitting in my notes app for a minute, so I polished it up and... here we are! First episode of the first season was wild, excited for episode two whenever it comes! I just want to know... MORE about the characters  
> (✿｡◕‿◕｡)
> 
> Written before S1E2 aired
> 
> Rated M for canon typical sex-discussion/language!

“Oh, Blitzy. I find your naïveté equal parts adorable and irritating. Must I spell everything out for you?” The owl demon was spread out across the bed, head in Blitz’s lap. There was a chance he was trying to coax Blitz into feeding him grapes. Blitz was preoccupied staring a hole through the ajar bedroom door.

“Uh... when your wife serves you and some naked imp brunch in your freshly desecrated marital bed without so much as batting an eye? Yeah. You’re gonna have to give me a run down.” Stolas sighed, dropping the grapes back on the platter.

“Blitz, honey... I have so much money.”

“So you just... pay her to pretend to be your wife...?” Stolas cawed a sharp laugh.

“No, dear, I meant it more as an overarching theme.” Stolas rolled off his lap. An arm pillowed his head, the other gestured a sweeping arch, “I have so much money, so I get to play by different rules.”

“I mean... I guess! But, that still doesn’t answer my question! She’s really—she’s just fine with this?!” Blitz waved his arms frantically between the two of them and the bed they shared. Stolas continued laughing.

“Honestly, I’m a little surprised you expected me to have a traditional marriage. After the things we’ve done to each other, I don’t know how you could possibly see me as so... vanilla.” Blitz dropped his head in his hands.

“So much has fucking happened in the last 5 minutes, you’ve really gotta cut me some slack.” Stolas rolled over once more, propped his chin in his hand, and raked his eyes over Blitz once, then again... slowly.

“Are you straight?” Blitz looked up, expression pinched,

“What the fuck kinda question is that?”

“Right, but do you not on occasion find yourself attracted to women?”

“No shit.”

“I, too, find men, women, and a variety of other creatures wildly enticing. And if I’ve got the rest of eternity to burn, how can you expect me to settle down?”

“But you... are settled down.” Blitz gestured to the palace surrounding them.

“Of course I’ve found a business partner in my wife. Also, an intellectual equal, a sparkling conversationalist, and an excellent lay.” Blitz covered his ears and shook his head with a growing grimace.

“Okay, alright, yeah, that’s enough of that, thanks.” Stolas sat up and gently removed Blitz’s hands from the sides of his head.

“Blitz. The relationship I have with my wife is not at all diminished by the relationship I have with you. And vice versa.” Blitz looked down at the large wings gently cradling his claws. A feather-covered appendage swept over his knuckles. Blitz tugged his hands free a little faster than necessary. Stolas continued, unbothered.

“They’re different relationships, but you’re different demons. It’d be a little silly to expect such unique creatures to behave the same.”

“So, what we’re doing is completely supported by your wife?”

“Oh, enthusiastically so!”

“You just seem like such a...” Stolas cocked an eyebrow at Blitz, he backtracked.

“I guess I just didn’t expect your... sex life to be so... interesting?” Blitz sheepishly finished.

“Not your best save, but we did just finish fucking each other’s brains out, so I’ll let it slide... this time.” Stolas dropped a quick kiss on Blitz’s lips before lounging back on the bed, revisiting the grapes while his bedmate stared off in the distance.

“I’m sort of surprised you’re so taken aback by my arrangement, considering your relationship with your little...” Stolas waggled his fingers, “...business associates.” That snapped Blitz back in a hurry.

“What? My—? Are you implying I’m fucking my employees!?” Stolas laughed and clutched his middle.

“Oh, Blitzy, you really are so obtuse sometimes!”

“Hey, my business is everything to me! I built that shit from the ground up, I’d never jeopardize that for... I could fuck anyone in the nine circles, Stolas! And I DO! Why would I—I mean, those two? First of all, Moxxie’s a huge fucking goody-two-shoes NERD who probably wouldn’t be caught dead in any position other than missionary or maybe doggystyle if it was like his birthday or something, and I mean, Millie’s smokin’ hot, but there’s gotta be something seriously wrong with her if she settled down with MOX of all imps, I mean, she must be, like, a complete bore in the bedroom, she—I don’t know WHY you’re fucking LAUGHING, Stolas, but you better shut the fuck up before I shove those grapes down your fucking throat—“

Stolas rested his hands on Blitz’s raised shoulders, gentled them into a relaxed position. He took Blitz’s chin between his thumb and his index finger. Blitz’s eyes stared back at his, too open, too vulnerable. He leaned in close and whispered almost directly into Blitz’s slightly parted mouth.

“I’m laughing, Blitz, because you make me happy. You’re passionate about so many things, even if that passion scares you sometimes. You make me happy, you should try making yourself happy sometime. I don’t know why you seem to think otherwise, but you deserve it.”

Blitz hated when Stolas did that, when he looked right through him. When he pinned him down with his big, owlish gaze alone. When he pulled the curtain back on everything Blitz tried so desperately to hide from everyone, even himself. Stolas smiled gently, and perhaps in a moment of mercy, pressed a kiss to Blitz’s lips. Blitz dove in head first, mostly in an attempt to blow past any further examination of his feelings. Stolas smiled against his eager mouth, willing to concede for now, and waved the bedroom door shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe someday I’ll learn to write more than 1000 words. Likes, comments, attention my father never gave me are all appreciated!


End file.
